The Avatar of Light
by Author66
Summary: (Reuploaded story) What if the fight between Yoda and Palpatine went a little differently? Who shall stand and who shall fall?
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Order

**Title**: The Avatar of Light

**Author**: Author66

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, they are owned by Disney and Lucasfilms

**Summary**: What if the duel between Yoda and Palpatine in ROTS ended a little differently? What if only one of them walked out of that battle alive?

**Time Period**: During the events of ROTS

**Author's** **Notes**: This is my first AU story so naturally there will be a few additional elements to the story. Enjoy and leave a review if ya want.

* * *

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

_Fear leads to anger_

_Anger leads to hate_

_Hate leads to suffering_

* * *

Feeling the death of yet another Jedi at the hands of their troops, Yoda continued to recite the Jedi code he lived and breathed by as he continued his journey towards the Chancellors office. _No, _thought Yoda, _Chancellor, he is not. Now, there is only the Emperor and his Empire. _Even now the Jedi Grandmaster cannot help but think just _how _blind the order was, how blind the republic was, how blind _he_ was to the machinations of the Sith. To have had so many Jedi, hundreds of whom Yoda himself had trained and nurtured himself, to have so many clones, and so many innocents die serving a man who they all believed to be a noble and good-hearted leader.

They couldn't have been more wrong….

This man, this _monster_, was truly a different breed of Sith. One that Yoda never would have imagined existed in his many years of life. The Sith have evolved since the last war, while the Jedi stayed in their ways. _Make things right, I must_ thought Yoda urgently as he neared his objective.

There was no mistaking that the man whom Yoda sought to find was behind the door he approached. The suffocating presence of the Dark Side nearly made Yoda lose his grip on his gimmer stick. Behind that door stood the man who, in the course of a few hours, had put the galaxy in the palm of his hand. The man who simultaneously destroyed the Galactic Republic from within and wiped out the Jedi Order, with their own troops no less! A man who took away everything Yoda ever cared about. And now to atone for his failure, Yoda alone stands ready to vanquish this menace, this monster of a man.

_May the force be with me _thought Yoda as he walked through the door...

* * *

Note: sorry for the first chapter being so short, I had planned for the first 2 chapters to be somewhat brief. The final chapter is where the long page will be.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Lords insight

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

* * *

The newly minted Emperor Palpatine sat in his office, his loyal underling Mass Amedda at his side. Thinking about a great many things, the Emperor contemplated how quickly things have come to fruition. _The Jedi are_ _no more _thought Palpatine gleefully. Looking at the chronometer on his desk, Palpatine allowed the smallest hint of surprise to show on his ravaged face. _Just a few hours...just a few hours ago I was about to die at the hand of that fool Windu _thought Palpatine with a bittersweet incentive.

_But in the end, it all worked out, _Palpatine internally thought. _The Chosen One is now my servant, mine to command, and the Republic which has stood for over twenty-five thousand years is mine to rule as the Galactic Empire! _

Over a thousand years of Sith machinations since the reign of Darth Bane has led to this glorious day. The day where democracy dies in the eyes of the galaxy. _Fools, the lot of them _thought Palpatine with a sneer. _Democracy has long been dead, they just never realized it. _

Looking around his office again, Palpatine decided to peer into the Force. What he saw before him was a cosmic light show. Millions, no, billions of little flares in the all encompassed net that is the Force. _Even with my many years of usage, peering into the Force is still a mystical fascination for me, _thought Palpatine. "Looking" over to his intended query, Palpatine was beyond pleased to see hundreds of blue lights dim and die out, one after another. _Light falls, darkness rises, _he thought.

But what is this? A single bright flare shined above its fallen brethren and it seemed to be making its way to the lion's den, the capital.

_So you have survived, after all_, _my little green __**friend**_. With a dark smile forming on a ravaged face that not even a mother could love, the monster known as Palpatine began howling with a burst of ungodly laughter from the deepest, darkest depths of his pitch-black heart. The Emperor sat and waited with glee for what would surely be the battle of all battles, the true personifications of the Light and the Dark meeting for a fight that will surely decide the fate of the galaxy….

* * *

**Note: **Well here we are, coming up on the ending to this story. I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I will work harder on getting more done with any time available with future stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and the ending will be coming up sometime soon hopefully.


End file.
